batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightwing (Arkhamverse)
Nightwing (Dick Grayson) is a playable character in Batman: Arkham City. He is only available through DLC and does not impact the storyline. Biography Dick Grayson was part of a circus family, dubbed the "Flying Graysons" for their death-defying stunts and acrobatics. After a performance that Bruce Wayne was in attendance to, Dick was left as an orphan by the hands of the mob. Feeling sympathy for the child, Wayne decided to take the boy in as his own and treat him as family. Eventually, Batman gained enough respect and trust for Grayson that he bestowed upon him the great secret, even going as far as to train the acrobat and develop a new sidekick, Robin. Through hard work of training and exercising, the duet was almost unstoppable. Tim Drake watched them, and put together the facts that Batman and Robin were very close, and Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were very close. He put together the conclusion of Dick being the same person as Robin. After years of partnership, Dick grew tired of Bruce's power over him and his strict personality. Once Grayson was through with putting up with it, he left the Bat to fight crime on his own, and developed a new alias, Nightwing, a Kryptonian god (being that Dick always looked up to Superman). Though being his own superhero, he continued to occasionally fight crime with the Dark Knight. His successor as Robin was Jason Todd, also an orphan. Years went by, and Jason grew older, as did Dick. Unfortunately, Jason Todd was killed by Joker, and Batman was left alone. Tim Drake convinced Dick that Batman needed a sidekick to keep his sanity, and Dick went to assist Batman, despite Tim knowing Bruce needed a Robin. Eventually, Wayne and Grayson were captured by Two-Face, and Tim came to their rescue. Batman decided to train him, and had Alfred train him, along with Nightwing and himself. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Nightwing was available as DLC as of November 1st, 2011. He includes the playable character, his costume from The New Batman Adventures, and two additional challenge maps, Wayne Manor Armory (Combat) and Wayne Manor Main Hall (Predator). Whilst Batman and Robin are in Arkham City, Nightwing defends Wayne Manor from home invaders who are trying to ransack the mansion, taking advantage of the fact Bruce Wayne is incarcerated in Arkham City. He is playable on all other challenge maps also. Nightwing does not make an appearance in story mode, unlike all of the other playable characters. Equipment and Abilities Nightwing was taken under the wing of Bruce Wayne, and was given the mantle of Robin the Boy Wonder. To do so, he had to be trained by the Dark Knight himself. He was trained to physical and mental peak, being almost as trained as Batman. His strength is beyond most humans, barely falling under uncanny. thumb|240px|right|Nightwing DLC Promotion Trailer His gadgetry includes wrist darts, a stealthy way of taking down enemies. He only carries three darts at a time , and they do not appear to regenerate over time. This is used in a first-person view. He also uses advanced offensive weaponry; He uses two electric eskrima sticks, one for each hand. These are his trademark weapons, which he also uses in the comics. They can be thrown at opponents as a projectile weapon which ricochet up to hit the enemy, even around corners. He also has a Batclaw, the Line Launcher, the Disruptor, Wing-Dings (stylized shurikens, esentially personalized batarangs), and Electric Blasts. These are similar to Explosive Gel, only quicker. Since he lacks a cape he is not capable of gliding. Gallery NightwingModel1.jpg|CG model of Nightwing. Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_3.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_4.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_5.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_6.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_7.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_8.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_9.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_10.jpg Batman-Arkham-City-Nightwing-Trailer_11.jpg nightwing_arkham_city_screen_1.jpg nightwingarkham1.jpeg Nightwing-Trailer.jpg 0021507.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters